Today's Very Special Episode
Today’s Very Special Episode is the fourth episode of Battle for BFDI (the fourth season of BFDI) and the 41st episode overall. It was released on December 22, 2017 on 11:57 PM PST. Death P.A.C.T. lost the challenge. Bracelety is eliminated with 9168 votes, with Gelatin being the runner-up at 3449 votes. Synopsis Before the intro Eraser asks Bell what her string is attached to. She says it's none of his business, but after he says he's going to find out, he starts to climb Bell's string. After that, Liy finds Bell and asks what is going on. Bell tells her about Eraser, and Liy is interested in the string and starts climbing it. After Liy starts to climb, Snowball appears and tells Bell that he can get Eraser and Liy off. Bell is thankful for this, but is mad when Snowball says that he has to climb up as well. When he says this, he raises his arm up in the same pose that Four does when starting the intro, which consequently makes the intro play. Before Cake at Stake Foldy and Stapy are playing Rock-Paper-Scissors (RPS) when Marker asks to join. Foldy then explains the game to him, and then they start to play. Marker, however, plays illegal moves until he plays his hand in the shape of Four. Four starts to come out of his hand in a very grotesque manner, and when he is out, he prompts to start "Brake at Flake" (Cake at Stake according to Four) Cake at Stake After the Cake at Stake theme plays, only Donut is shown to be at the elimination area. When Four asks where the rest of Team Ice Cube! is, Donut tells him that they're all climbing Bell, attempting to find out what her string leads to. Donut thinks this is rude of them, but Gelatin just thinks that he's a party pooper. Bracelety agrees, high-fiving Gelatin, but she falls to the ground and wraps around Four's mouth. X reveals there to have been 20,254 votes, but Four screech at X (and Bracelety). X said that it got 20,255 votes cast (a new record) to eliminate a member of Team Ice Cube! Donut says that Four forgot to play the Cake at Stake song last time and tells him to play it again. The theme plays again, remixed and with different clips. X then starts handing out cakes. Bomby (684 votes) caught his cake with his foot. Barf Bag (711) gets her cake, knocking her upside down and spilling vomit over X and the remaining cake slices. Next, Naily (1178) fell off of Bell's string and onto Woody when she got her cake. Firey Jr. (1485) and Spongy (1514) are also declared safe. Donut (2066) receives his vomit-covered cake, which goes right through his hole, affecting his voice. Bottle catches and eats Donut's slice, saying that she loves cake. Loser nudges Cake, who proceeds to gasp and blush. It comes down to Gelatin and Bracelety, and Gelatin is declared safe with 3,449 votes. Bracelety is eliminated with a total of 9,168 votes, and is sucked violently into Four's mouth. Gaty says that Bracelety didn't care about what people thought of her, and Ice Cube's mouth twitches downward a little bit (implying at least some sadness for Bracelety's elimination). After Cake at Stake Next, Bell asks Lightning to be shocked. Bell says that if she gets shocked, the shock will travel up her string. Lightning proceeds to shock Bell, and all of the people who have started to climb were sent down to the ground, except for Naily, who had fallen prior to the shock. X then says that the episode is a special episode because it is the fourth episode. Contest The fourth contest is to give Four a makeover. Teardrop used a marker to draw Four without limbs. X puts Teardrop's drawing on a "Worst & Best" hanger, where the left side is the worst, and the right side is the best. Golf Ball tries to command the team again by telling them to not waste time, but they all follow 8-Ball, who says to waste time. Pen goes toward Black Hole, but Tree stops him and explains to Pen that he is always asking Black Hole to do the whole challenge for their team. He researches a book to find out the solution and, because the book tells him to, asks Black Hole if he could draw, in which he responds with a no. Liy is being orbited by forks because of the "fork repellent" the repellent is actually some sort of magnet, and the forks hurl toward Death P.A.C.T. and the forks nearly hit Four. However, before the forks hit Four, Death P.A.C.T. members block the forks using their bodies as a meat shield. Although a fork almost hit Four, Woody snatches it and uses it as the fork for his cake. Four asks how Beep made the cake, so a flashback happens to where Beep uses Rocky's cake-flavored vomit to make the cake. Eraser comes up to Four and asks him to look at their makeover, but Eraser steps in a squishy substance (probably Four's excretion) and appears to be surprised. Marker then proceeds to show what their team did. Free Food made "the year's hottest look", which is just several of their members stacked shaped like Four. Four loved it, causing him to shoot out hearts. Barf Bag tells four to look at their creation, a model of four made by "random trash that we found lying around", but looking closer it appears to be Bracelety's art and other things supporting Ice Cube. Four says that "It's crafty, and GOOD!". The scene switches over to team Death P.A.C.T. where Pen asks his team what they should do to block the endless amount of forks, and that if one of them leaves, there wouldn't be enough to block all of them. Bottle is afraid that Four is going to fry them, a reference to how Gelatin died in BFB 3. Tree promptly has an idea, which is using Black Hole to suck up the forks. The team calls for Black Hole, but he doesn't respond, with Remote saying that black holes aren't known for their sense of hearing. Bottle is afraid that they're doomed, but Pillow interrupts and says to go to Black Hole and ask him. Team members of Death P.A.C.T. try to get Pillow to send only one member to get Black Hole, but she refuses. While they are running to go get Black Hole, a brief scene with iance is shown, and Four asks X if he likes roleplaying, in which he responds with saying no. When Death P.A.C.T gets close to Black Hole, Golf Ball says that they are getting close to running out of time, and Tennis Ball replies saying that they are "Just following orders". The scene switches to Pen and Bottle asking Black Hole if he can suck up the forks, and he promptly goes to suck them up. After that, Golf Ball gets paper and markers. Grassy grabs an orange marker, and then Golf Ball and 8-Ball start arguing on which direction Grassy should go in. After another scene switch, Black Hole tells Pillow to "Hang in there" where a fork misses Pillow, and flies over Four's head. The timer shows to be at 00:02, and Golf Ball grabs the marker from Grassy and then starts to draw, with her team members trying to pull her away. The fork that flew over Four shows up for about a second, then goes to a shot of Pen drawing something on a sheet of paper, then saying "Done!", but then the fork hits the drawing, and the drawing goes airborne. A shot of Black Hole pulling in the forks appears for a moment, and then Liy mentions Bell's string, which Bottle climbed on, and then caught the drawing inside of herself. The clock shows to be at 00:01, and Four looks at Death P.A.C.T.'s drawing, through Bottle. Four is not sure what to think of it, and Pen says that it's the best, and asks the recommended characters from Patreon to agree, but then they start booing him, and X says that it's the worst. Four takes the drawing from Golf Ball and says that if it's better than Death P.A.C.T. then they'll be safe, but Remote interrupts and says that if it isn't then they'll be up for elimination. The scene shows Four thinking about it, and then says that A Better Name Than That is safe. X says that Death P.A.C.T. will be up for elimination, and one will go. He also says that it isn't really a death pact if only one person goes, but Pen says that it's an acronym. The scene goes over to The Losers with Eggy saying that it was better than their makeover, and X appears to be inside of it, and asks for help, but then Loser says that it's okay, and that he doesn't like papier-mâché anyway, and then it shows unknown people kicking what appears to be a papier-mâché model of Loser. After that, it switches back to Golf Ball again, saying that they almost lost, with 8 Ball saying the opposite, but then saying that they almost lost because of him. He says that he thought he was helping, and was speaking in a sarcastic tone to add humor. Soon after, Basketball and Blocky talk to each other about "Hearing someone that disrespects people". Tennis Ball says that he doesn't want to disrespect Grassy, with Robot Flower saying that 8 Ball himself said something, but she got cut off by TV asking her why she's talking. The voting screen shows up with the members of Death P.A.C.T. Stinger It's nighttime. Teardrop sits on the grass by herself when Eggy approaches her, and tells her the story of when she didn't talk. Trivia *This episode was the last episode to air in 2017. BFB 5's scheduled release is January 5th, 2018, though delays may occur. *This is the first episode with recommended characters from Patreon. *This is Donut, Naily, Firey Jr., and Barf Bag's first time being safe from an elimination. *Bracelety is the 3rd female contestant (in a row) to be eliminated. **She is the 1st newbie on the show to be eliminated. **She is also the first contestant voiced by Cary to be eliminated. **She is the 3rd "Team Leader" to be eliminated (after Pencil and Leafy). *This is the first episode with over 20,000 votes (with 20,255). *This is the first episode of BFB to have no deaths, unless if Bracelety died when she was sucked through Four's mouth. **This is also the first time Four has gone an entire episode without reviving a character through his hand. *This episode has the most votes ever for an object show, beating last time's votes. *This episode is the first time Gelatin is in the bottom 2. *This episode is the second episode where the intro starts without Four raising his hand, after BFB 1. **However, Snowball makes a similar pose to fill in for Four.https://youtu.be/nIXpGrmtuNQ?t=3m *Tree's expression in the intro is different from the intro in BFB 3. *Bracelety is the first contestant to be teleported to Eternal Algebra Class through Four's mouth. *This episode reveals that Eggy (and possibly all other objects) hatched from an egg, and was a baby at some point in time. This means that objects age, or at least to maturity. *It is the first episode where Lightning doesn't ask "So, to clarify..." when the challenge starts, probably because of Flower. *Coiny, Firey, Pin, Needle, Flower, Fanny, Bubble, Pie, Cloudy, Roboty, Dora and Saw made no appearances this episode. **In addition to those characters, Grassy, Ruby, Match, Yellow Face, Puffball, and Bomby had no lines. *This is possibly the first time TV has spoken in BFB. **It is unknown whether or not TV also says "Horgly Worgly!" in BFB 3 with Robot Flower. *This is the first episode Pen takes off his cap willingly. **However, this is not the first time it was taken off, the first time was in Last BFDI. *This is the 4th time in a row A Better Name Than That has placed 6th. **They are only team to always keep the same rank. *The limbless Robot Flower error is fixed in the intro. *This is the first time another contestant has read out the name Bleh, besides Four. *X has been shown to not take interest in roleplaying. *Loser has some kind of flashback to what seems to be a papier-mâché version of him being repeatedly kicked and laughed at. *When Four shows who is up for elimination, the same audio is used as BFB 3. *This episode of BFB was the first where the order of the teams to finish did not determine the team up for elimination. *This is the first time that video clips from X Finds Out His Value, has made an appearance in BFB (in the second intro). **However, a sound clip from X Finds Out His Value was used in BFB 3. *This episode marks the third episode in a row that a team captain has been eliminated (Pencil, Leafy, then Bracelety). *The episode was referred to during production as "It's Just Swings Again, It's Exactly the Same Contest", shown in a photo posted on Twitter.Jacknjellify on Twitter *This is the first episode of BFB where the thumbnail didn't get put in until after they uploaded it. *This is "a very special episode" to the hosts, as it's the 4th episode. *This is the first time Four screeches in approval, when seeing Free Food's sculpture. *The book Tree had looks the same as the book Firey and Coiny went to get in BFDI Is Back *Stapy originally said "Oh my god Marker!" When Marker Played 4. This was cut for unknown reasons and can be heard in the Flash file. *This may be the third time characters are capable of using the bathroom. This time, Four may have defecated the cake Beep made when Bell rang herself. The first time was in Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, when in the after-credits scene, Tennis Ball said he needed to use the bathroom. The second time was in Paper Towel, when Eraser went to use the bathroom. *The cake is the same cake as in the "The Points are Gone" Cake at Stake. *An unused Tennis Ball icon has been found in the source of this episode. However, according to Satomi, it was put in by accident, and doesn't actually foreshadow anything. *This is the third episode in a row a contestant that start with the letter "B" is safe first.(Bubble, Balloony, Bomby). *Cary confirmed in his reaction to BFB 4 that the intro was putted to Snowball instead of Four because they didn’t have creativity with Four to raise his arm. *Bracelety has been eliminated with the highest percentage of votes in this season at 45.3%. *Bomby And Barf Bag are the only ones that haven’t got a barfed portion of strawberry cake, and get a normal strawberry instead. Goofs/Errors * Tree, Remote, and Pillow don't attract any of the forks, like Liy, despite being sprayed with Fork Repellent in the previous episode. ** This could be due to them being sprayed with the fork repellent later than Liy was, so the fork-attracting effects might not have started yet for Tree, Remote, and Pillow. * Tree's book disappears from Liy's fork ring. * Bracelety's mouth is blue in the intro. * When Four was putting A Better Name Than That's tag on the shelf and his hand goes down, it goes behind the ground. * When Four was putting A Better Name Than That's tag on the shelf, he says "Another" instead of "A Better", similar to BFB 2. **However, in Cary's reaction to the episode, he says that it's probably a reference to the team "Another Name" in season 1. * When the most votes were down to Gelatin or Bracelety, there were two slices of cake on the tray, despite the fact that only one of the last two contestants would receive a cake. * Remote's left eyeball isn't completely filled in as she exclaims, "Then you will be up for elimination!" next to the 'Worst & Best' chart. * Bell's string is still missing in the intro. * When Bottle and Pen are asking Black Hole to suck up the forks, his glow goes over them. * When Bracelety was eliminated, Firey Jr. realized for the first time that her name is not Ringy, even though he calls her Bracelety, in Getting Teardrop to Talk. * When Golf Ball took out the markers, 8-ball said ‘Here are the crayons.’, but Grassy is still taking the markers. Continuity references *When the forks were being thrown, one of the forks went through Death P.A.C.T's team. But, Woody stopped that fork by snatching it, and the Snatch sound effect played slowed down from Take The Plunge. *Naily nailed and injured Woody just like she did in The Reveal. *When Bracelety got sucked into Four, Ice Cube twitched her mouth similar to Firey in the last episode, however with a slight frown. *Loser nudging Cake after Bottle says "I love cake!" is a recycled animation from Lick Your Way to Freedom. *A recycled sound is played when Bell rings. *Eraser getting hit by a heart may reference Sweet Tooth, another episode in which he flies off beyond the horizon. *When Naily gets her cake, she makes her pose from the IDFB intro. *Recycled animation from Getting Teardrop to Talk is used when Spongy gets electrocuted from Lightning. *The laughing heard when the unknown people are kicking the paper mache sculpture of Loser is a muffled, more evil version of Blocky's laughter from the first Blocky's Funny Doings International commercial from BFDI 2 *When Rocky was filling the container with cake-flavored vomit, old assets were used. *After X said that the final 2 was between Gelatin and Bracelety, Four does a dance similar to the “Backpack Kid” dance done on Saturday Night Live. *When Bell exclaimed "Are you kidding me?", she made a similar face to one made in IDFB. *The book that Tree uses is the same book from BFDI is Back. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:2017 episodes Category:Bracelety Category:Voting episodes Category:Cake at Stake Category:Single challenge Category:Pre Merge Episodes Category:Battle for BFDI